


How could I forget?

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Memory Loss, Not Canon Compliant, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: James Potter never noticed Alice Longbottom until the dust settled.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/James Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Super Rare Summer 2020





	How could I forget?

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my hand at this super rare pair! Enjoy!

T

He never noticed Alice at Hogwarts. 

Never bothered to give her a second glance during Order meetings, his own mind so consumed with thoughts of Lily, that really no other witch stood a chance. 

It wasn't until the dust of the first Wizarding war settled, their spouses had died in the fight and Alice was standing on the step of their Godrics hollow home holding a sleeping Neville over her shoulder 

"I have no right to impose, but I can't be alone tonight. I just… I thought you might-" 

James pushed the door open for her to come in. "No I understand. Once they go to sleep, it gets too quiet." 

"It's unnerving." She says quietly, rubbing circles on Nevilles back. 

"Come on upstairs, Harry has a spare cot that we don't use. Little guy climbs out and face plants on the floor. " 

They put Neville down and James offers her a drink. They settle in on the two seater and the conversation flows easily. 

He sees her features in the light now. Short dark brown hair and chocolate colored eyes with a small almost upturned nose. It might be unremarkable on any other woman but something genuine shines in her face and it makes her whole presence unforgettable. 

This becomes a ritual. Alice turns up, Neville in tow, always the same reason. " I just don't want to be alone." 

The closer they grow, the more James feels like an idiot for never seeing her before. How could he have spent so long not noticing this remarkable person always on the edge of his orbit. He vows to never let her slip from mind again. 

Because surely this can't be 

No it's too soon…

It worst happens. 

While out by herself Alice is attacked by a few outlier Death Eater supporters. Someone hears her cry for help and the attackers perform a sloppy obliviation before fleeing. 

He refuses to visit in St. Mungos at first. After all this was a time for friends and family. He and Alice were…

Company?

Friendly acquaintances? 

Drinking buddies? 

Besides the one thread holding her to him- grief - had been snapped. By the time she'd remembered him, if ever, she'd be I on a totally different place than him on the non linear shit show that was grieving the death of a loved one. 

That is until he finds himself holding a vase with a cactus type plant that seems to be purring and has a large pink flower on the top. The shop keeper at Herbologist greenhouses knows Alice and says its been on hold for her and James should bring it to her. 

_ This is one of your dumber ideas, and that's a real benchmark for you Potter.  _

As soon as he opens the door, Alice smiles and the whole room is suddenly bathed in a warm light. 

"I've been waiting for you James. You know how I feel about being alone…" her lips turn into a playful pout. 

"I didn't...I think know if you'd…" 

She smiles again and James feels his heart stutter stop like it hasn't done in a long time. 

"I've never been able to forget you James…" 


End file.
